


On Traps

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiryuuin Satsuki prides herself on being strong-willed. Yet, somehow Nonon gets through to her, every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Traps

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I just finished KLK and wow the world needs more Satsunon and I need to deliver it. Somehow this turned to smut. Whoops.

This is a trap, and Satsuki falls into it every time.

Fall isn’t the right word- more like is pushed into it. Or trips into it.

However it happens, the result is the same: Nonon squirming, unruly, accompanied by moans that gradually decline in formality, from  _Satsuki-Sama_ to  _Satsuki-Chan_ to  _Satsuki_ and, eventually, to a string of barely recognizable syllables mixing with labored breaths. It’s a chorus Satsuki loves to hear, and she directs it professionally, swift digits pumping in and out of the pink haired girl. She’s small enough to hold, but too squirrelly to keep in place, and Satsuki feels all of her before the girl has finished.

She leaves bruises. Nothing comparable to wounds earned in battle, these are different kinds of marks. Less permanent, more endearing. Satsuki will look them over quietly in the morning, wave them off with a shake of her head, because she knows even after they heal, they’ll return, again and again and again. She hides this information from Nonon- whether that’s to keep Nonon from worrying about hurting her or to spare her from the girl’s teasing in the future, Satsuki isn’t sure.

Nonon doesn’t bother with taunting right now as what little control she still has slips. Satsuki’s able to snake an arm around her waist before the girl’s thrashing becomes entirely independent of her cognitive functioning. Even Satsuki’s strength isn’t enough to restrain Nonon’s movements, so she settles for damage control and insuring that Nonon at least won’t fall from her lap. She knows she could keep her still, if she wanted, but there are far more pressing matters to be attended to.

Nonon is close. Experience would tell Satsuki as much, if the fingernails currently marking her shoulder blades weren’t enough indication. Experience does tell Satsuki the most effective way of reaching that end, and grinding the palm of her hand against the girl’s clit while her fingers maintain their pace yields the exact noises she’s looking for.

The girl’s climax is a movement in and of itself, a finale of breathless exclamations and random twitches that somehow fall into a pattern, in synch. The girl has always had impeccable timing, musically and otherwise.

It’s the moment after this display of noise and movement that stays with her. When Nonon finally stops squirming and sinks into Satsuki, trying to catch her breath, Satsuki holds her, and they fit together.

They fit.

It’s something Satsuki can’t quite comprehend, nothing concrete. She can’t assign a value to this moment, can’t list reasons why it means so much to her. She doesn’t know why she needs this, why she craves this when it’s out of her reach, but she does.

It’s a trap that draws her back to Nonon, again and again and again.

She’ll fall into it every time. 


End file.
